Batman: Doctor of Madness
by DeathDealer1997
Summary: I OWN NOTHING! THIS WAS MADE ONLY FOR THE INTERTAINMENT OF MYSELF AND THE READERS!
1. Chapter 1: Dr Ness

Batman in

Doctor of Madness

_I OWN NOTHING! (Except Dr. Madness) THIS WAS MADE FOR INTERTANMENT PURPOSES ONLY!_

Chapter 1: Dr. Ness

A psychiatrist walked into Arkham for the first time

Another psychiatrist at the entrance greeted him

"Victor Ness, glad to have you here, I am Joan Leland." She said shaking his hand

"A pleasure." Said Victor

They walked down the halls of Arkham

"I read your profile, you've worked at over a dozen other asylums and broken over a hundred cases of insanity. With your resume you could have just pointed at any job you wanted and have it. Why did you want to work at Arkham?" said Joan

"I was intrigued with the people you brought in." said Victor

"Intrigued?"

"Arkham holds everyone from the average filth to super-criminals, no other place has this kind of…variety of psychotics."

They passed by Joker's cell, Victor couldn't help but observe him

"Look at these people, do you not wonder what makes them what they are, Dr. Leland? That is what I intend to find out." Said Victor

They continued walking

"A word of warning, you're not going to find what you're looking for in **his** head. The last doctor who tried to figure him out turned into his sidekick." Said Leland

"Ah yes, the Harley Quinn, I read her file." Said Victor

"You have?"

"I read all the files of the "super criminals" that Arkham holds. I think **they **are the key to understanding these…strange beings."

Finally they made it through the cellblocks and to the offices

"And here is your office." Said Leland

"Thank you doctor." Said Victor

"If you have any further questions I'm 5 doors to the right." She said before exiting his office

Victor sat down at his desk and turned on the computer that had been set up

He set up the password and systems, then set up an audio log

"Day 1 after transfer to Arkham

_Date: 6/14/1997_

_Time: 8:56PM (EST)_

_Dr. Victor Ness: audio log 1_

_I have made my office in Arkham Asylum. I met Dr. Joan Leland upon my arrival, she guided me around the asylum, and I saw many strange figures._

_The Joker, Two-Face, Harley…all very intriguing._

_I am certain that I will find what I have been searching for all these years, and this is the only place I can._

_What makes these animals tick? I am determined to find out."_


	2. Chapter 2: Making Friends

I OWN NOTHING! (except Dr. Madness) THIS WAS MADE FOR THE INTERTAINMENT OF MYSELF AND MY READERS!

Chapter 2: Making friends

Victor walked by the recreation room and observed the inmates during their daily activities to find out which would be the best start for his research

He learned that Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow) was horrible at chess, as he lost to everyone he went up against, although this would not help him

Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy) bore a grudge against Joker, although he could not determine why

And the Joker was a very curious fellow, Victor didn't see him once without a devilish smile on his face, it said on his file that his skin was bleached white, his hair died green and his lips chalked red, these effects were irreversible and whatever happened that day drove him insane, his insanity showed das he interacted with the other inmates

Perhaps he would interview this Joker

Then again, Victor needed an inmate who couldn't escape as easy, he needed them there for him to interview whenever he needed, and Joker defiantly wouldn't fit this requirement given how he has escaped, as his file read, 65 times

And then Joker was escorted out, Victor noticed, just before another was brought in, it was obvious that the guards did not want the 2 in the same room, they made sure that they didn't even see each other

Victor asked one of the nearby guards

"Why do they take such precautions to keep Joker and that other one away from each other?" Victor asked

"Joker and Harley? Leland makes extra sure that Harley is kept away from Joker. Says that Joker distracts her from her recovery." Said the guard

"That is Miss Quinn?"

"Yup."

Victor observed Harley, as she would playfully tease other inmates, like an overgrown child

But there was something about her.

It was all an act; anyone who carefully studied her voice could tell that it was not true

Victor was intrigued

"_Day 5 after transfer to Arkham_

_Date: 5/18/1997_

_Time: 9:05PM (EST)_

_Dr. Victor Ness: Audio log 2_

_Today while searching for the start of my research I came across Miss Harleen Quinzel, more commonly known as Harley Quinn_

_Miss Quinn is a very interesting individual_

_Among most of the other inmates she acts like an overgrown child, however anyone who carefully listened to her voice would notice that there is something hidden behind it  
><em>

_Most would not think much of her because of the act she puts on_

_However I got permission from Dr. Leland to listen to the audiotapes of her therapy sessions with Miss Quinn, her attitude changes in manor_

_Not serious, but much less goofy as she acts around anyone else_

_I would even go so far as to say that she seems harmless at first and maybe even second glance, and yet she has killed enough people to fill up half a graveyard._

_She is defiantly the most…complex and strange individual I can find_

_I think I have found my first research subject."_


	3. Chapter 3: The First Session

Chapter 3: The First Session

It took only a week to set up the session, he reviewed her file twice and learned more about her from what the other criminals were saying, he also listened to several other recorded sessions conducted by several other doctors to see what progress they made with their questions

_12 days after transfer to Arkham Asylum_

_Date: 5/25/1997_

_Time: 5:54PM (EST)_

_Dr. Victor Ness: Therapy session 1: Harleen Quinzel (Harley Quinn)_

"_Hello Miss. Quinn, I am Victor Ness." Said Victor_

"_Call me Harley, everyone does." Said Harley_

"_Very well Harley, I thought we should begin with the basics. Why do you do the things you do?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_You do realize that what you do is murder, torture, theft, kidnapping, the list is endless. Surely you must have __**some**__ reason for wanting to do these things."_

_Harley shrugged_

"_It's what I do." Said Harley_

_After a short pause_

"_Well, what about Joker? How does he fit in your life?" said Victor_

"_My pudden' is the best thing about It." said Harley_

"_I understand that he is the reason you became a psychotic in the first place."_

"_He helped."_

"_I also understand that he tortures you, physically and mentally, on a regular basis, and yet you stay with him. And every time someone has asked you say you reply casually with a "why not?"_

"_So?"_

"_You're only telling a fraction of the story. Why do you avoid the question?"_

"_Heh, you think you know everything about everything, don't ya?"_

"_No, that is why I am here, to find out?"_

"_Well here's news for you buster. I ain't a library! Ya want new news go ask someone else!"_

_Then the guards walked in to the room signaling that the session was over_

_Victor sighed_

"_Until next time Harley." Said Victor_


	4. Chapter 4: Planning and Plotting

Chapter 4: Planning and plotting

Why couldn't he connect?

He knew that the only way to find out what exactly went on inside that head of her's was to become her friend

Perhaps he could find some common ground, but what common ground was there

She was his best shot at piercing the mind of a psychopath and finding out what makes one lose their grip on reality

He would frequently find chances to observe her in her most comfortable environments, watching how she interacted with peers would definitely help

And he made sure to be in the security room whenever she and Dr. Leland had a therapy session and watch via the cameras, as far as he could tell Dr. Leland had always been able to get closer to Harley's subconscious than any of the other doctors

But the Doctor refused to give away any information on Harley other than what was revealed on camera

He did not know why

_14 days after transfer to Arkham_

_Date: 5/27/1997_

_Time: 6:04PM (EST)_

_Dr. Victor Ness: Therapy Session 2: Harleen Quinzel (Harley Quinn)_

"_Hello again Harley?" said Victor_

"_Hi doc." Said Harley_

"_I thought we could start off on a different topic."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_I imagine you have heard the same question over and over again? Why do you stay with the Joker…"_

"_This isn't exactly a different topic."_

"_Let me finish. I'm going to ask, what did you ever see in the Joker in the first place?"_

_Harley seemed to be thinking for a moment_

"_Mistah J is…different, but a good kind of different…he doesn't care what anybody else thinks…he does as he does and doesn't look to anybody for approval."_

"_You admired his…uniqueness?"_

"_Something like that." Said Harley "Hey doc, don't you ever get tired?"_

"_Tired?"_

"_Ya know, tired of the same old thing, every day. Day after day after freakin day?"_

"_I…admit my job get's repetitive…but it doesn't bother me, so long as I'm helping."_

"_Well with Mistah J, nothing is ever the same. Every day when I wake up, I don't know where I'm going to wake up. I don't know what I'm going to have for breakfast, or if I'll have breakfast at all. I don't know where Mistah J will go or what he'll do or if he'll bring me along. Nothing is __**ever**__ the same."_

"_Don't you worry about the uncertainty? You also don't know if he'll kill you or not that day."_

_A large grin crossed over Harley's face_

"_Do I look worried?" she said, "The risk are all part of the fun. And as you can see, I'm a lot happier."_

_The guards entered signaling the end of the session_

"…_Have a pleasant day, Harley." Said Victor as the guards escorted out of the room_


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

Chapter 5: Confusion

Victor lay awake in his office

_Day 15 after transfer_

_Date: 5/28/1997_

_Time: 1:07AM (EST)_

_Dr. Victor Ness: Audio log 3_

"_I haven't been able to relax or even sleep since my therapy session with Harley_

_Her response to my questions were…unexpected_

_I've been laying in bed all night thinking about what she said_

_She was insane but…is that necessarily a bad thing? After all she was…happier._

_Before I thought I had chosen the right person for my research…now I __**know **__that she is the only one who can help me figure out this puzzle._

_What makes one insane?_

_I am beginning to wonder if this is even the right question_

_Unfortunately, after viewing the tape of my therapy session with Harley, Dr. Leland has forbidden me from setting up any more sessions with Harley._

_Claims that I am making her condition worse and breaking down all the strife she's gone through to bring Harley back to sanity._

_But I have to continue my research, and as I said, Harley is the only one who can help me_

_But now I can't even speak to her without Leland stopping me from getting close_

_I need someone who can set things up, who can make things happen without anyone noticing before, during, or after everything has been done_

_I can't believe I'm about to say this but…I need The Joker's help_


	6. Chapter 6: Desperate Measures

Chapter 6: Desperate Measures

Victor knew that the only way to talk to Joker without anyone overhearing was to set up a therapy session

It didn't take near as long as he thought it would, no one else was particularly eager to meet with Joker, and it's not like he needed to study his tricks or means of playing with his doctors' minds

He just needed to tell Joker what he needed him to do, and then think of something to convince Joker to do it

_Day 17 after transfer to Arkham_

_Date: 5/30/1997_

_Time: 2:45PM (EST)_

_Dr. Victor Ness: Therapy session 3: The Joker_

"_Greetings." Said Victor_

"_Hello doc, so what are you goanna try? Childhood? Reason? Batman?" said Joker_

"_A request. I need help with something."_

_Joker chuckled "Well, this is a new one."_

"_I don't know of anyone else who can do this, I need you to help me speak to someone you know, Harley Quinn."_

"_What's stopping you from just doing this yourself?"_

"_Dr. Leland is stopping me. She has made sure that I can never set up another therapy session with Harley. Or even see Harley"_

"_I see, you want me to kill the good doctor…"_

"_No! I need you to do whatever it is you do to set up the session."_

"_Wow, you must be desperate!" laughed Joker "Why do you even want to talk to Harley so badly anyway?"_

"_She possesses secrets, locked away in that head of hers. Secrets that I cannot find from anyone else." Said Victor "And one more thing I forgot to mention. Harley has to believe that it is just another therapy session, that means guards escorting her to and from, a recording device, a time limit, everything. Otherwise she will completely shut me out and the meeting will be pointless"_

"_Well, talk about mission impossible. There's no way it can be done, you'd have to be __**crazy**__ to even try!" laughed Joker_

"_That's why I came to you. Can you do it?"_

"_Of course I can! The only real question is why I would want to?"_

"_Cause if you do, I will owe you."_

_The Joker sat there with his devilish grin, then started laughing_

_And laughing, and laughing, laughing_

"_You're crazy! Ya know that!" laughed Joker_

"_Will you do it?" said Victor_

_After Joker had finally calmed down enough to talk, he just casually said "Sure, why not."_


	7. Chapter 7: Harley Quinn

Chapter 7: Harley Quinn

Joker did it!

Victor didn't know how (and didn't really **want** to know how) but he did it!

The moment he got a call from the guards saying that they were ready to bring Harley in for the session he knew that Joker had somehow, someway, set everything up exactly how Victor needed it

His research could finally continue

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_18 days after transfer to Arkham_

_Date: 6/1/1997_

_Time: 5:59PM (EST)_

_Dr. Victor Ness: Therapy session 4: Harleen Quinzel (Harley Quinn)_

"_Good afternoon, Harley." Said Victor_

"_Hiya doc."_

"_Now, I thought we could continue our previous conversation. Just before you were escorted out you said that you were "happier" with your dangerously psychotic lifestyle?"_

"_Well, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Well, you're wanted in 12 states, beaten mercilessly by a raging madman on a regular basis, and to top it all off your imprisoned in an asylum. Forgive me for sounding criticizing but I am having a hard time finding the happy side to this life style."_

"_Hmm, how to put it in terms you'd understand…you consider yourself a "citizen of society," right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ya pay your bills, and follow the laws, right?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Then you're already a prisoner, get it?"_

"…_Explain please?"_

"_The big guys in charge would have you __**think **__that your free, but that's just their way of controlling ya, making ya do what they want. They chain ya down and take away your rights piece by piece, and make you __**think**__ that they're doing tha right thing so that you don't question them. It's all a big mind game! They make ya __**think**__ that you're "sane" but there's no such thing! And then they lock away people who have figured out what it's all about, like me, Mistah J, Harvey, Ivy, Puppet-head and riddle-guy and make society fear us, and then mark us as insane to sell the deception!"_

"_No such thing as sane?"_

"_It's just a word they use to comfort the people they control. To make people like you think that what they tell you is right, and because they call you sane and me insane, you believe them just like that!" she said snapping her finger_

_Then the guards walked in signaling that the session was over_

"_Cya round doc." Said Harley as she walked out of the room_

_Victor sat there, too baffled to speak_


	8. Chapter 8: Revalation

Chapter 8: Revelation

_18 days after transfer to Arkham_

_Date: 6/1/1997_

_Time: 9:42PM (EST)_

_Dr. Victor Ness: Audio Log 4_

"_I-I don't know what to say._

_When Harley spoke, she sounded…crazy, insane, like she had lost her mind, but she was so…right._

_How could I have not seen it before, in all my years and I never saw the truth_

_I was a fool!_

_But now…I see the light_

"_Sane"_

_All my life my definition of "sane and insane" had been so black and white, I always looked to "sanity" as right, to insanity as wrong_

_But now I see…I see that "sanity"…there is no such thing as "sanity"_

_It's all been a lie! I sick demented LIE!_

_And to think…my entire career has been based on supporting that lie_

_But no more_

_No more!_

_I will undo the damage I have done. I will save as many people as I can from the shadow of "sanity"_

_I will do whatever it takes to make the whole world see the light, as I have_

_I am insane_

_And just as Harley said…I am much happier_


	9. Chapter 9: Dr Madness

Chapter 9: Dr. Madness

_42 days after transfer to Arkham_

_Date: 7/13/1997_

_Time: 9:00PM (EST)_

_Dr. Victor __Ness__ Madness: Audio Log 5_

"_It took a long time to gather all the materials_

_Joker's laughing gas was the easiest, it was everywhere at his last known hideout_

_Scarecrow's fear gas however, was another story_

_It was all over Gotham, in such small amounts that no one noticed_

_It took three weeks before I had finally gathered enough the synthesize it_

_These 2 medicines, combined with other mind-affecting herbs and drugs, made the most beautiful creation I have ever laid eyes on._

_A solution to the plague of sanity, it fights it's way to the brain and forces them to see the light, should they be so far in darkness to see the light willingly_

_Although so far I have only been able to test it on animals, I am interested to see how it affects humans, the species in most need of this miracle medicine that I call, Insanity Serum_

_I have made several formulas, one for air, and one for injection via syringe, each carefully organized in a vile of their own _

_I only have 4 of each kind for now but I hope to make more in my spare time._

_I cannot stay here any longer, but I cannot leave all the others, they do not deserve what these…monsters, do to them!_

_Especially not Harley…I need to break them out, break them all out._

_Free them all before I leave…it is the least I can do._

_I have a place to go afterwards, a lab I constructed a long time ago in case my research ever tumbled outside the law, and no one knows where it is. I will be safe there for a long while."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Victor turned off his computer and took the hard drive out, stashing it in a bag

He walked out of his office and into the halls of Arkham

He went to the control room unopposed

Now was the time to test the Insanity Serum

He grabbed a sample from his belt, carefully approaching the guard at the control consol

"Hey doc, what can I…"

Victor stabbed the needle into the guard's neck, injecting the serum into his blood stream

The guard clawed at his neck, screaming in pain

He fell to the floor, silent and motionless

"Did it kill him?" said Victor

No, the guard twitched, and then started screaming again, then in less than a second that screaming turned to laughing

He was laughing hysterically, he couldn't stop, and then it switched back to screaming

Then to laughing, then screaming, then laughing

Then he jumped to his feet, he hissed at Victor then ran out of the room on all 4's

Victor stared at the door in awe

Then started laughing, and laughing

The medicine worked! The blanket of sanity had been utterly destroyed, and that man saw the light clearly

Then he turned to the control panel and opened all gates, cell doors, shutting down all security systems

The halls of Arkham became over-run with riots within minuets

He looked at the security cameras and saw Harley running towards where they put all the super-criminals gear

On the cameras he saw that the riot guards had stationed themselves there to keep all the inmates away from the weaponry

He would surprise her there. Standing over their carcasses laughing

He saw that in his hast; the guard had dropped his gun. Victor took it and ran out the door, laughing all the way to the armory

Sure he had to kill a few inmates to get there, but he made it.

Although he had to think carefully about his approach, he couldn't get past them with brute force, he would have to use his mind.

Then he remembered, they still thought he was sane! He could just run right past them.

He ran into the middle of the hall and towards them.

"Hey, stop!" said one of them

"Let me in! That's probably the only safe place left!" said Victor

"Dr. Ness, is that you? Come in, this is where some the other doctors have held up until the riots die down." Said a guard

They made an opining to let him in, he ran through and behind them.

"This is crazy! Who even let all these criminals out in the first place?"

"Oh, I think I have an idea." Said Victor pulling out the gun

They were unprepared and all 5 of them dropped like, well, like 5 guards who had just been shot

He laughed over their bodies, stepping on their faces

Then Harley turned the corner, ready for a fight but stopped when she saw Victor

"Dr. Ness? Is that you?" she said, obviously surprised to see him stepping on dead bodies

He looked at her with a big grin

"Oh no, there is no more "Dr. Ness" my dear." He chuckled "Dr. Victor Ness was a fool! Unable to see the big picture! Unable to see the light! Although I see it clearly! I am Dr. Madness!"


	10. Chapter 10: Arkham Emergency

Chapter 10: Arkham emergency

Batman had seen the distress signals on the Bat-computer; Arkham was at code red, a full prison riot

Already, the death toll had taken more than half the staff, and all police squads entering the asylum had lost communications within minuets

"Oh my god." Said Tim "Who do you think orchestrated this?"

"Come on." Said Batman walking towards the Bat-mobile

They got in the bat-mobile and headed to Arkham as quick as it could take them

Commissioner Gordon was waiting there for them

"Batman." He said

"What's the situation?" said Batman

"It's bad, we can't get anyone inside, the riots take them in minuets after entering. The only information they can get out before we lose contact is that it seems that every single inmate is out."

"How could they have released everyone?" said Robin

"I don't know. They must have gotten to the master control room. But no inmate is even imprisoned near it." Said Gordon

"It was an inside job." Said Batman

Then screaming came from the main entrance

The police who were guarding it were being attacked

Everyone ran to the door, it was an Arkham guard attacking

Only he was crazed, not right, like an animal

Batman pulled him off the police he was mauling with the grapple hook

On the ground, the crazed guard jumped at Batman who kicked him to the ground and knocked him out

"What the devil was that?" said the officer the crazed guard was attacking

Batman inspected the crazed guard; this wasn't natural, that went without saying

But no toxin he knew of affected someone like this, he had been reverted to his primal instincts, he was like an animal

There was a small, bleeding hole in his neck, like a needle was injected into him

That was probably where the poison had been injected into him

"Get him to a hospital, see if they can identify what happened to him." He said to Gordon "Robin, you stay with the police and help them keep the entrance secure."

"What about you?" said Robin

"I'm going in there to find out what's going on here."


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion

Chapter 11: Reunion

"What are ya doin?" said Harley

"I saw the light! Thanks to you I see everything clearly!" said Dr. Madness

"The light?"

"Yes! I see it clearly! You were right, all along! You and all the others who society marked as insane! You were all right and they locked you up like animals for seeing the truth! That's why I unlocked the cells, why I disabled the security, and why I opened the main gate!"

"You did this?" Harley looked at him, and then smiled, "You're alright."

She walked past him and into the armory

"Thanks for tha diversion. Now I need to get my stuff and blow this Popsicle stand." She said

Dr. Madness followed

When she saw all the doctors in the armory she was surprised to see them there at first, then ignored them as she opened locker after locker looking for her gear

"Locker B-12." Said Dr. Madness

She opened the locker he said and found all her stuff

She put it in a bag then started to walk out

Then Dr. Madness looked at the other docs

"Poor souls. Lost in their own lies." Said Dr. Madness "But I will make them see."

Harley stopped and looked at him

He pulled out a vial of the air-form Insanity Serum and threw it at the floor by them

The corrupted air surrounded them and turned them mad like the guard

Harley looked in awe

"What was that?" said Harley

"A medicine. It pushes away the shadows of sanity. Now they see the light as we do." Said Dr. Madness "Come, we should leave now, there is nothing for either of us here. And I know a place where we can hide."

"I need to find Mistah J, if he hasn't already left yet."

"If he is still in the asylum, I know how to find out."

He led her to the central control room, the monitors were still online, and they could see the entire asylum

"There he is! In the courtyard!" shrieked Harley

Although as the camera showed, he had jumped the fence and hijacked a passing truck, driving off laughing

Harley looked at the floor

"He left me behind." She moped

"Are you really surprised?" said Dr. Madness

"No, but…still."

He put his hand on her shoulder

"Staying here won't bring him back. Come on, we have to make our own get-away."


	12. Chapter 12: Confontation

Chapter 12: Confrontation

Batman traveled through the air ducts and overhead gargoyles, staying out of sight; there was no sense in fighting the legions of inmates that filled the halls

He traveled to the control room; he would find the most clues there

Upon reaching it, 2 people walked out, one of Arkham's doctors and Harley Quinn

He jumped down from the gargoyle

"Bats!" screamed Harley

The doctor looked from Harley to Batman

"So, you're the legendary "Batman," I've heard a lot about you." He said

"Doctor, stand aside…" Batman was surprised when the doctor pulled out and gun and shot at him, he quickly rolled to the left then grappled up to a gargoyle

The doctor continued firing, but then he pulled the trigger and all they heard was a "click"

He scoffed

"These guns are so useless." He said throwing it to the side

"Mine isn't!" said Harley pulling a blowgun out of her bag

But just before she shot, Batman glided down and kicked the doc to the ground before hitting the gun out of Harley's hand and kicking her to the ground

The doctor pulled a medical syringe from his belt and stabbed it into Batman's leg

Batman stumbled back, barely staying conscious

Now standing up, Harley and the doctor walked towards the bat

"Doctor, I don't think he's feeling well." Said Harley

He punched at them but his attacks were weak and sloppy, whatever the doc injected him with was strong and aiming at his brain and nerves, it took all his power to keep conscious

"Yes, he does look a bit under the weather." Said the doc grabbing Harley's gun off the ground "This should make him feel much better!"

He pulled the trigger and the "bang" flag popped out

He looked at the gun with a stunned look on his face

"Harley, what kind of gun is this?" he said

"Pull the trigger again." Harley whispered to him

"Umm, right." He said before pointing it at him again "As I was saying…this should make him feel much…"

Then Dr. Leland, running down the hall, ran into the doc knocking the gun out of his hand

The doc punched Leland then kneed her in the stomach and threw her to the ground

He picked her up and held a medical syringe to her neck

"Dr. Ness! What are you doing! This isn't you!" she screamed

The doc kicked the back of her leg

"Dr. Ness? Dr. Ness is dead! I am Dr. Madness!" he screamed

"Harley! Harley, don't let him do this! I beg you! Help me!" she begged to Harley

Harley shrugged

"Sorry Joan, we had a nice run but now…" she ran her finger across her neck in a decapitation sort of way

"No! You can't…Batman help me!" she screamed

He tried getting up and running forward but Harley kicked him in the back of the head knocking him down

"Don't even think about it, Bats!" she yelled

"Batman! Help!" Leland cried

The doc held the syringe closer to her neck

"Don't worry my dear, the pain is only temporary," he said lifting the syringe, ready to inject into her neck "And afterwards, you will feel much better!"

Then a bat-arang came out of the shadows and hit the syringe out of his hand

Then Batgirl glided down and kicked Harley to the ground before jumping over Dr. Leland and attacking Dr. Madness from behind, throwing him over her shoulder and into the wall

"Are you two alright?" said Batgirl

"Y-y-yeah…" said Leland

"Batman?" said Batgirl "Batman!"

She ran over to him

"What happened to you?" she said

"I'll…be fine!" he said, "Look…out…"

Then Harley kicked Batgirl from the back of the head

Bargirl jumped back up and countered, sending Harley into the wall by Dr. Madness

The two quickly stood up and faced the Bat-team

"That serum should have driven him to the edge by now!" said Dr. Madness

"Don't feel bad doc, he did something to his head a while back. Not even pudden's laughing gas can get him in just one go." Said Harley

"Hmm." Said Dr. Madness pulling a vial of the air-form toxin from his belt "How about two!"

He threw the vial at the ground by them

Batgirl jumped to catch the vial before it broke on the ground, but it was still enough of a diversion for Dr. Madness and Harley to escape into the hoard that was heading their way

Batgirl put the vial on he belt

"We have to get out of here!" said Batgirl; lifting Batman over her shoulder "Is there a way out where we can avoid the hoards of inmates?"

"Yes. Follow me." Said Dr. Leland


	13. Chapter 13: Moving in

Chapter 13: Moving into the Mad Science Lab

After they successfully escaped Arkham Asylum, they hijacked a truck

Dr. Madness drove them to a alley way

"Why are we stopping here?" said Harley

"Just follow me." Said Dr. Madness, exiting the vehicle

He stopped over a manhole in the alleyway

"Pass code: Experiment." He said

Then the manhole opened on it's own, there was a ladder in it that descended further down

"Ladies first." Said Dr. Madness motioning to the ladder

Cautiously, Harley climbed down

After they finally reached the bottom of the ladder, the manhole above them closed itself

The lights came on one by one, illuminating the room

There was a small open space with several workstations for science stuff she would never understand; there was also a couch and TV on the far side of the room, and 3 doors to the side

"I had not prepared for guest, so I hope your okay with sleeping on the couch." Said Dr. Madness

"So, this is the entire hideout?" said Harley

"Well, those doors lead to a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen."

"Not exactly the most spacious environment."

"Like I said, I had not prepared for guest. This is just enough to sustain one person, I never expected anyone else to show up."

"Well where do I put my stuff."

"Anywhere other than the lab area."

He immediately went to one of the science stations and started working on some science thing he probably wouldn't explain to Harley

She decided to give herself a tour of the hideout, the bathroom was pretty small, but she was just happy it had a shower, hopefully with warm water

The kitchen had just barely enough cooking supplies to be called a kitchen; the fridge and cupboards were all empty

She made a mental note to get groceries from topside sometime

The bedroom just had the bed and closet

She slumped down on the couch, which was surprisingly comfortable, and turned the TV to Loony Toons

Although not even a minuet after watching, loud noises started coming from the doc's science stations

She turned up the volume on the TV; this settled the problem, for a time

But the noise kept on going on, and she could swear it was getting louder, eventually she couldn't hear the TV anymore

She turned it up to Max volume

It didn't help

It didn't take long for her to get tired of all the racket; she was missing a Road-Runner vs. Coyote episode!

"**Will ya keep it down!"** she yelled at Dr. Madness

She must have startled him because he almost dropped a vial of, something, she didn't know

"You almost killed us all!" he screamed

"I can't hear myself think with all that racket! What are you even doing that requires this much noise?" screamed Harley

"Synthesizing materials and morphing them to work in conjunction with a bullet casing so that they can be shot from a firearm!"

"What?"

"Making a gun that can shoot vials of Insanity Serum without the vials shattering!"

"Well keep it down!"

She tried to watch her show again but the sound from the doc's science stuff was still covering up the TV's

She gave up on watching her show and decided to go to bed

She searched the bedroom for spare sheets and a pillow, then laid it on the couch and lied down

But the noise was still too loud for her to sleep

She stuffed her head under the pillow, still too loud

"This is more painful than living with Mistah J!" she said


	14. Chapter 14: What Next?

Chapter 14: What next?

The Bat-team met in the Bat Cave

"Are you going to be alright, sir?" said Alfred

"Of course I'll be fine. The worst of the poison has run its course." Said Bruce, shaking his head "its just after-affects now."

"Who was that guy? The one with Harley." Said Tim

"He called himself "Dr. Madness." said Barbara

"I've never heard of this "Dr. Madness," who is he?" said Alfred

"Dr. Leland called him Dr. Ness, look that name up." Said Bruce

Alfred searched the name Dr. Ness in the computer

"Dr. Victor Ness, a brilliant psychiatrist and scientist, he's done much to earn his title, and recently transferred to Arkham Asylum, a couple months before the inmates took over." Said Alfred

"He and Harley were exiting the control room just before I reached it, if the riots took place anywhere it happened in that room." Said Bruce

"Are you saying that Dr. Ness broke out all the inmates?" said Tim

"Either him or Harley, probably him, unless someone else was there before them." Said Bruce

"But he was a psychiatrist at Arkham, what could have made him want to help the inmates take over." Said Alfred

"That's what I don't understand." Said Bruce

"Maybe he had records or files in his office, or an audio log, we might find clues there." Said Barbara

"You'd better find out where his office was before going there." Said Alfred

"Dr. Leland would know, let's ask her." Said Tim


	15. Chapter 15: Harley's Day Out

Chapter 15: The Clown Princess of Crime

Harley stepped out of the shower, which did have hot water, and put on her clothes

When she walked out of the Bathroom she saw that Dr. Madness had fallen asleep at his science station

She went to the kitchen, then remembered that there wasn't any food

She went back to the bathroom, where she also kept all her stuff since it was the only place in the hideout she could get some privacy, and got dressed into her city clothes

She scribbled up a note saying that she had left to get groceries and put it on one of the science tables

Then she climbed up the ladder to the closed manhole

She tried lifting it up, no luck

She pounded on it, nothing

Then she thought back to what Dr. Madness had said when they first came to the place

"Passcode: Experiment." She said

Then the manhole slid open

She climbed out and the manhole closed

She walked out into the streets

The streets of Gotham were crowded and loud

She walked through the streets to the nearest Wal-Mart

She loaded a shopping cart with, heck, anything she felt like eating later on

There was barely any room left

She walked with the shopping cart out of the store, and then alarms went off

"Hey, you didn't pay for those!" said a security guard running towards her

She prepared to make a break for it when gunshots went off at the other entrance

"Everybody on the ground! This is a robbery!" said someone in a mask

While the guard was distracted, Harley pulled a rubber chicken with a brick in it out of her bag and knocked the guard out cold

Then she ran with the shopping cart, once it was going fast, she jumped onto it and rode it down the sidewalk

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she squeaked all the way

The cart slowed to a stop about 2 blocks away, then she walked normally with it back to the alleyway

She hummed as she made her way to the manhole

Just before opining it, she heard a voice behind her

"Stop right there, lady!" said the voice, it was just another street punk with a knife

She casually searched through her bag

"Give me all the cash you have on ya! Now!" the street punk ordered

Harley ignored him and kept searching

"You death or something? Give me all your loot!" he screamed

Then she pulled out a gun and aimed it at him, he dropped the knife and backed away slowly

"Hold on there! No need to get violent!" said the guy "I'll just…be on my way…like this never happened."

Then he broke out into a full sprint away, then Harley pulled the trigger and the classic "bang" flag popped out

"Ha! Sucker." She said, "Okay, what was I doing? Oh, right, get the door open."

She kneeled over the manhole

"Codeword: Experiment." She said

The manhole opened, then she looked at the cart, then back at the manhole, then the cart, manhole, cart, manhole, cart

"Crap! How am I supposed to get all this stuff down there!" she sighed


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting the doctor

Batman: Doctor of Madness ch16

Chapter 16: Meeting the Doctor

With the Asylum locked down Dr. Leland had nothing to do but sit around in her apartment

She was just sitting on the couch watching the news

"Dr. Leland." Said Batman at her window

She jumped up in shock

"Batman! What are you doing here?" said Dr. Leland

"Where was Dr. Ness' office in Arkham?" said Batman

"Dr. Ness? The East Wing Offices, Room 32."

"What can you tell me about the doctor?"

"Well, what you can find on the internet. He was a famed pscyciatrist, very skilled, known for curing hundreds of cases. The last person I would expect to go insane."

"What could have driven him mad?"

"I don't know. The couple months he was at Arkham, he said that he had come to the asylum to learn more about the mind of a psycotic and that the super-criminals might be the key to his research. He had developed an intrest in Harley Quinn I remember, either he thought that she was the key to his research or…" her voice drifted off, then snapped back "Whatever the reason, he started seeing her more and more often, setting up a session whenever he could. When I saw the tape of their last one I knew that he was only making her case worsen, picking at her brain was drasticly setting back her progress toward rehabilitation. I did what I thought was right, I forbid him from setting up any more sessions. He didn't like it, of course, but he never brought it up and I never caught word of him doing anything behind the scenes, but something must have happened."

"There was nothing, no clue of what he was doing that could have driven him mad?"

"No, no clues, no changes, everything was as it should be before he released all the inmates."

Then Batman left


	17. Chapter 17: Room 32

Chapter 17: Room 32

Batman and Robin entered from the windows on the East side

The riots had dulled down; the inmates must have acknowledged that they were in control

They traveled via the gargoyles to the offices

They jumped down and took down any inmates below before entering Dr. Ness' office, Room 32

Inside was an office like any other

They searched the room, and then Robin noticed the burnt ash in the trashcan

He reached in and found remains of videotapes, probably tapes of his personal log and sessions with Harley

Batman noticed that the hard-drive on the computer was gone

"He must have had something on the computer hard-drive that was worth saving, maybe even copies of his tapes." Said Batman

"For a lunatic he sure is thorough." Said Robin

"Indeed." Said Batman, searching through the desk "But it's always the smartest people who make the most obvious mistakes."

He pulled out a piece of paper from the desk

"What's that?" said Robin

"Apparently, the formula for his poison, he calls it Insanity Serum." Said Batman

He scanned the formula and sent it to the Bat-Computer

"Oracle." He called the Bat cave

"I got it. I'm already putting it through the scanner, with luck I'll have an antidote by morning." She said on the other end

Then someone burst through the door

It was just some thugs

"Hey…what are they…" said one of them

Batman pulled one over to them with the grapple gun, then knocked him out

The other ran, calling someone

"We'd better get out of here." Said Robin

They ran out the door, as soon as they did a dart went into Robin's neck

He stumbled and fell, unconscious

Batman looked to see who had fired the dart

Then another one shot into him

His vision blurred but he still stood, until a second one hit him, and then a third

Then he also fell unconscious


	18. Chapter 18: Take a break!

Chapter 18: Take a break!

Harley was out of breath; she had had to carry down each grocery, one by one

She collapsed onto the couch

Dr. Madness had woken up a while ago but went strait to his science stuff

She was just glad it was quieter now, she got hardly any sleep last night and she could use a nap after all the running around

Although almost immediately after she shut her eyes, someone shook her awake

"Come on, we need to head out!" Said Dr. Madness, already heading to the door

Harley groaned

"I'm trying to sleep, I'm tired." Said Harley

"You can sleep once we get back." Said Dr. Madness

"Then you'll get back to whatever science thing your doing and make noise all night just like last night! I need my sleep!"

"Well we can't sit around forever, there's work to be done!"

"We'll go tomorrow! Just take a break!"

"I can't take a break, not while there are so many people out there who need our help if they are to ever see the light!"

"One day won't kill them! They can wait one stinkin day!"

"But…"

"Have you even eaten since we've been down here? Take a freaken break!"

The doc didn't nag her about working for the rest of the night, for all she knew he had eaten dinner and went to sleep in his room

She finally got the rest she'd been waiting for


	19. Chapter 19: The Penguin

Chapter 19: The Penguin

Batman woke up, his head dizzy

He realized quickly that he was tied up, and he saw Robin tied up next to him

"Robin! Robin!" he called

Robin's eyes flickered open

"What…where are we?" he said

They were in the armory

They heard ominous laughter at the door

"Awake now are we." He said

"Penguin!" said Batman

Batman started to cut the rope with a Bat-arang behind his back

"Glad you remember me." Said Penguin

"I'll give you one warning to let us go."

Penguin laughed

"Ooo, aren't you scary?" he taunted "Case you didn't notice, I hold all the cards, I have you tied up, all the weapons I could ask for…and then there's these."

Some of his thugs brought in cages, each with people, crazed on Insanity serum

"I found them in here when my boys took the armory, interesting little buggers, so I kept some." Said Penguin "Tear'em to bits kiddies!"

Then the thugs released the cages and stepped back

The crazed doctors ran out and charged at Batman and Robin

Batman finally broke out then ripped off Robin's ropes

Together they took out the crazed doctors

"Shoot them!" yelled Penguin

Batman and Robin used their grapple guns to disarm them all and knocked the out one by one

"Please! Don't hurt me!" yelled Penguin crawling away

Batman knocked him out and tied him up

They carried Penguin out of the Asylum and when they finally made it out, handed him over to Gordon and the police


	20. Chapter 20: A lesson in Electronics

Chapter 20: A lesson in electronics

Harley woke up with a big yawn

She felt rested and ready to take on Gotham

Dr. Madness walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee

"Well rested?" said the doc

"Better than yesterday." Said Harley

"Great." He said, heading over to his science table "Tell me when your ready to head out, before sunset would be preferable."

She went strait to the bathroom and took a hot, relaxing shower

Then got dressed in her jester outfit and put on A LOT of make-up

Everything she needed to start a day

She stepped out of the bathroom

"All right, where are we goin?" she asked

Dr. Madness put down his work and looked at her

"It's a surprise!" he said as he walked to the ladder "Come on, let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They walked into a Wayne tech building; a secretary was at the desk to meet them

"Is someone expecting you?" she said

"I sure hope not." Said the doc before shooting her

The bullet didn't kill her though; it seemed to have the exact same affects as the Insanity Serum

The secretary jumped over them and into the streets

"Looks like all my research paid off." He said, looking at the gun

"That's what you were working on all night?" said Harley

"This, and…" He said moving toward the elevator "And what we've come here for."

"Do ya mind telling me what we're here for?"

"Why spoil the surprise?" laughed Dr. Madness "Don't worry my dear, when we get back home, you'll understand what this was all about."

Then the elevator finally reached their floor

"Let's go!" he said

They went to the 8th floor

They walked in to a room with several doctors and what looked like a super-computer

"Hey! Who are you? Are you supposed to be up here?" said a doc by the elevator

"Shut up." Said Harley before shooting him

All the rest in the room looked a gasped at them

"Subtly definitely isn't your strongest point." Said the doc

"Like it's yours!" Said Harley sticking her tongue out at him

They quickly and easily cleared the room of the defenseless doctors before security even made it to their floor

"Keep them busy if you would, I need to get something." Said Dr. Madness

He ran off towards the super-computer, leaving her with a half-dozen guards wielding shock-batons

She used her superior agility and endurance to avoid the batons and take a few out while playfully dodging the others

Then a dozen more came off the elevator

Dr. Madness returned with a bag full of microchips and other gizmos

"You may want to avoid this." Said Dr. Madness holding up a vile of the air-form Insanity Serum

Harley cartwheeled away from the crowd of guards before the doc threw the gas at them

"Here, you may want this." Said the doc handing her a gas-mask

With their gas mask on, they ran into the elevator and out of the building


	21. Chapter 21: The Evening News

Chapter 21: The Evening News

Joker was at his latest hideout, flipping through channels

"Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring," he said as he did

"…_What's up, doc?"_

"…_The government will pay you for eating cheese…"_

"…_Joy is a gift, and this is the box it comes in…"_

"…_And Harley Quinn were seen, robbing a Wayne tech building…_

"…_And that is why there are pumpkins…"_

Joker stopped, what was that one about Harley?

He quickly flipped back to Channel 8 Evening News with Jack Rider

"…_The robbery left 8 fatalities and 24 crazed by this mysterious new virus."_ Then it showed a security camera's footage of Harley and some doctor taking out some guards

"Wait! Isn't that the doc from the asylum?" said Joker

"_This footage clearly shows that the doctor involved in the robbery is none other than Dr. Victor Ness, a psychiatrist at Arkham who released all the inmates, thus allowing them to take over the Asylum. Now going by Dr. Madness, he has been charged for releasing all the inmates in Arkham Asylum and now, for robbery and homicide. If you see either of these individuals, call local authorities immediately, note that they are both to be considered armed and extremely dangerous…"_

"What in blue-blazes is going on? What happened in that session I set up? Maybe I should start thinking about my actions before doing things," he thought a moment "Nah, screw that idea!"

Then he looked at Harley and this "Dr. Madness"

"But what on Earth is she doing? She's not the kind to steal electronics. What does the doctor have her doing…if I see that doc I'll have to call that favor he owes me and have him explain what the heck is going on!"


	22. Chapter 22: Back at the Lab

Chapter 22: Back at the Lab

Dr. Madness and Harley climbed down into the hideout

"It will take me a while to assemble what I want from these components so you'll have some time to yourself." Said Dr. Madness carrying the bag of electronics to the science tables

She walked into the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal

When she was done she went back to the lab

He was still working on…whatever he was working on

She sighed and sat down on the couch and flipped through channels on the TV

"Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring," she said

Then she noticed them on Chanel 8 news with Jack Rider

"Hey! We're on the news!" she yelled to Dr. Madness

"Yes, yes, fascinating." He said uncaring

Harley frowned and jumped over the couch

She stood next to the doc and started poking his shoulder

"Watcha doin? Watcha doin? Watcha doin? Watcha doin?" she said over and over and over and over again

"Will you please? I need to concentrate." He said

Harley slumped down on the couch again and breathed a sigh of boredom

Least if she got bored at Joker's hideouts she could always entertain herself with cleaning, but this guy kept his place as clean as possible, like he's afraid of dirt!

"Don't you have anything fun to do around here?" she said

"Not now, I need to concentrate." He said

"Ya do know what fun is right?"

The doc breathed a heavy sigh

"There's some old movies in the bedroom, you can entertain yourself with those." He said irritably

Harley found the movies underneath the bed, although they all dated back to the 70's

She sighed again

"It's official, this guy is boring." She said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the middle of the night, after Harley had finally gone to sleep, Dr. Madness finally finished what he had been working on

He woke her up right away

"It's done! The machine is finally finished!" he said excitedly

She blinked her eyes lazily, then got off the couch

"What's done?" she said

"This!" he said holding a small radio

Harley looked at it stupefied

"You mean? We risked our lives breaking into a heavily guarded facility, for a radio."

"Not just _a_ radio. _The _radio! Listen, frequency 36.9, Gotham police communications." He said adjusting the frequency

"_Attention all units, Harvey Dent has been spotted at the Gotham National Bank, repeat Two-Face is at Gotham National Bank. Any nearby units please respond…"_

"Frequency 29.4"

"…_So I said, what the crap! You seriously got __**that**__, it's so tacky!"-"And what did he say?"-"He said that it wasn't the look that mattered, it was the quality."_

Harley looked at the stupid radio that was suddenly less stupid

"What exactly is this?" said Harley

"Thanks to the generous donation from Wayne tech, we now have the perfect listening device, it can scan and decode everything within ten miles from Police Communications to Phone Calls!" said the doc "What do ya thing?"

Harley looked at the radio; with this little contraption she might be able to find Mistah J! Nothing would ever be boring after that

"I think you're a mad genius."


	23. Chapter 23: Is there a cure?

Chapter 23: Is there a cure?

Batman walked into the Bat cave, just getting back from catching Two-Face at a bank robbery and sending him to the police

"Did you find a cure overnight?" he asked Barbara

"Unfortunately, no." she said, barely looking up from her work "This virus was made to last, whoever made this was a evil genius."

"Not even the computer has found a cure?"

"No. And the docs at every hospital in the state are stumped."

Barb slumped down in her chair

"If only we could find the doc who made this, it would make sense that he would have a cure." Said Barbara

Then the screen on the Bat-computer flashed, one of the cameras showed the Bat-Signal in the sky

"Guess that's your cue…" began Barbara, and he was already gone "I hate it when he does that."


	24. Chapter 24: Planning the Stakeout

Chapter 24: planning the stakeout

Gordon waited for Batman on the roof of the Police building

"You called?" said Batman

"Yeah, this doesn't have anything to do with Arkham, but one of our undercover cops found out about a poker game between some of the major players in the underworld, they said that Riddler, Ivy, and Scarecrow are said to be making an appearance. I was hoping you could stakeout the game and maybe find some more info about anything they've been planning, then help bring them in."

"Where?"

"The Neptune's Trident Casino, tonight at 8PM."

"I'll be there. What's the situation at Arkham?"

"Calm. We have the place locked down, no one get's in or out, but we still can't get in there to take back the asylum."


	25. Chapter 25: The Game

Chapter 25: The game

Harley was bored out of her mind the entire day, listening to police communications from sunrise to sundown

She didn't know what the doc had been doing and she didn't care

However the police didn't say anything about Joker

The end of the day, and nothing about Mistah J

The doc had been planning all day, sketching out ways to spread Insanity Serum or break out all inmates of other asylums in Gotham

Harley had given up on finding Joker that day, and looked to see what the doc was doing

"Watcha doin?" she asked

"Planning." Said the doc

"How about we take the night off, go topside, night on the town, watcha say?"

"Case you hadn't noticed, we're wanted criminals, they'd see us and arrest us."

"No one recognizes a face in Gotham, if they did I would have caught 5 times as much as I have in the past."

"Say I agree this, "night on the town," where is there to go?"

"I heard it on a phone call between some friends of mine, Eddie and Crane, they have a little poker game goin down tonight. I say we invite ourselves."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Said Dr. Madness

"Can you help me find them instead of complaining?" said Harley

"Well, what do they look like?"

"Don't ya read tha papers? They look like them."

Then she spotted an old friend at a table

"Hey! It's Red!" she said


	26. Chapter 26: The Stakeout

Chapter 26: The Stakeout

Batman met Gordon just outside the casino

"You've seen them enter?" said Batman

"Yeah, they're inside, and our undercover cops inside say they're at table 5 on the far side of the casino." Said Gordon

"How many cops are inside?"

"20, ready to arrest them on your cue."

Then Batman left

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bats crawled through the ventilation ducts until he was directly over the table that the targets were at

He could see them through a grate, but they couldn't see him

"Okay, a fair game, no cheating." Said Riddler "And yes Ivy, hypnotism counts. So does Fear Gas, Crane."

"Just deal the cards." Said Ivy

Then a familiar face came in

"Hey Red!" said Harley walking to the table, Dr. Madness by her side

"Harley? Great to see you but, what are you doing at a casino?" said Ivy

"It was his idea!" she pointed to doc

"What! It was not! _You_ talked _me_ into coming here!" he said in defense

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?" said Scarecrow

"I know I have, you were all over the news, broke out all of Arkham all at once." said Riddler "How did you do it? Inside job? Remote control?"

"I was already on the inside. In the master control-room you can, well, control all of the Asylum." Said doc

"Is it too late to join the game?" said Harley

"I don't mind." Said Ivy

"I don't either." Said Scarecrow

"Take a seat." Said Riddler

They dealt the cards, now 5 ways.

"So what exactly were you doing in Arkham?" said Ivy

"I used to work there, I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't heard of me, I only transferred about 2 months ago from the other side of the country." Said doc

"Why would a shrink want to break out the inmates?" said Riddler

"It's a long story." Said doc

"Hey, have any of you heard anything about where Mistah J is?" interrupted Harley

"Sorry, he's been under the radar ever since the breakout." Said Riddler

"I wouldn't be surprised if the clown is still at the Asylum, using the opportunity to take it over." Said Scarecrow

"No, I was there, I saw him jump the fence during my own escape." Said Ivy "I can't believe your actually searching for that psycotic creep, he'll probably just throw you back out the door."

"He will not! I bet he's even looking for me too!" she said in her pudden's defense

"Okay, whatever helps you sleep at night." Said Riddler

"He is!" said Harley

"Just to change the subject. I heard you have some sort of new poison, what's that all about?" said Ivy to doc

"I prefer to think of it as…a cure." He took a vile from his belt "Drives away the shadows of sanity, drives them as crazy as all of us."

Then Harley stood up

"Excuse me, but I need to find a ladies room." She said walking away

After she was out of earshot, Riddler spoke

"So, how are you and Harley getting along?" he said to doc

"Excuse me?" he said

"Oh please doc, it doesn't take a genius, like me, to see how you look at her."

Dr. Madness cleared his throat

"I…admit she has qualities worthy of admiration." He said "But, she only sees Joker, and I don't need to add any drama to her happy lifestyle."

"If you ask me, she wouldn't be traumatizes at all, she's probably desperate to get away from him, and only goes back in fear." Said Scarecrow

"Can't say I agree with you on that Crane, that would be the case, if she was normal. But it is very clear that she is far from normal. Insane even." Said Ivy

"Aren't we all." Said doc

Then Harley returned and sat down

"What'd I miss?" she said

Riddler grinned

"Just me winning." He laid down his cards "20."

Doc placed down his cards "21"

"What!"


	27. Chapter 27: Escape

Chapter 27: Escape

Batman could tell that their game was over; they were all about to leave, if he was going to move it was going to be now

He jumped down from the ventilation and onto the table

All the villains stepped back in shock

"The Batman!" said Scarecrow

They all took out a weapon of some sort and aimed at him

Then the undercover cops came out, surrounding them

The villains dropped their weapons

All of the patrons ran to the walls or sunk in their chairs, those closer to the exit grabbed all the money they could carry and ran out of the casino

Gordon walked in to confront the criminals

"Put the cuffs on them." He said

When one of the officers approached him, Dr. Madness grabbed him and took him prisoner.

Then he took several vials of Insanity Serum off his belt and held them in the air

"We're walking out of here, or this room will flood with my Insanity Serum, and your precious delusions will be dispersed." Said doc

"That's the poison that drove that Arkham guard insane, only in air-form." Batman told Gordon

"You maniac! That will affect us too!" yelled Riddler

Harley slowly grabbed an explosive from her bag while everyone was focused on doc

Only doc noticed and had already made a plan

Doc kicked the cop into the crowd then threw the vials of air-form Insanity Serum as well; the room was filled with it

Batman quickly sprayed the ground with exploding gel and detonated it, making almost all of the air disperse, Harley blowing up the wall got rid of the rest, luckily the poison was not there long enough to affect very many people

Dr. Madness and Harley ran out the hole in the wall during all the confusion

Batman ran after them while the cops dealt with everything at the casino

They jumped into their hoodless car (which they stole on the way to the casino)

They were driving off by the time Batman reached it; he threw a tracker on it just before they got away

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They drove through the streets of Gotham, breaking at least 14 traffic laws as they did it

"Where are we going, the hideout was off that exit?" said Harley

"You didn't notice? The Bat has been tracking us the entire time we've been driving." Said Dr. Madness

"What!" she said

"I expected him to do as much, I read what little of a file he had, saying what little was known about his methods. And I checked with the side view mirrors, it's on the top of the left tail-light."

Harley looked at the back of the car, and there it was

"So why don't we just ditch the ride here?" said Harley

"I think we should act on this rare opportunity." Said Doc

Then stopped right at the docks

"Croc makes his home in the sewers, correct?" said Doc


	28. Chapter 28: The Tracker

28: The tracker

Batman met with Gordon in front of the casino

"All targets were captured, except for Dr. Madness and Harley." Said Gordon

"Anyone affected by the poison?" said Batman

"Not many, about 3 or 4 but…" He looked at one of the crazed patrons, had to be restrained just to keep it from killing everything "Killing innocent lives is horrible, but leaving them like…_that!_ It's unforgivable!"

"The doctors at the hospitals haven't found a cure?"

"Not even close."

Then Batman left, he still had one lead to follow

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Batman followed the tracker to somewhere on the coast of Gotham, near the docks

He noticed tire tracks heading off of the road and into the beach

The tracks led to a large cave, so did the tracker

He slowly entered the dark, damp cave

Smells of salt water and from the sewer filled the air

The caves formed a natural labyrinth; if it weren't for the tracks he would be lost by now

The surface even blocked his connection to the Wayne satellites so the tracker was useless

When he finally reached the car, deep inside the sea caves, it was pretty much abandoned

There was a tape recorder on the hood. Batman played it.

"_Hello Bat! It's the doc here! Now, if you're listening to this, than I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you're trapped in a cave labyrinth with one of your most dangerous enemies, you know him as Killer Croc. Bad news is that he hasn't eaten you yet! So here's a little something to help him find you!"_

The tape recorder started beeping loudly, the sound echoed through the caves, transmitting his location

He acted quickly, running back the way he came by following the tracks

While making his escaped, Croc charged at him from out of nowhere

Batman jumped over him and landed on the other side, sending Croc into a wall

He turned around, his hungry eyes glaring at Batman

"Tick tock! Feed the Croc!"


	29. Chapter 29: The Crocodile's Lair

Chapter 29: The Crocodile's Lair

Croc smashed his fist on the ground, Batman jumped to the side then threw an exploding Bat-arrange at Croc, but however this only irritated the monster

Croc charged at Batman, who slid under him and jumped on his back, then sprawled the back of his head with Exploding Gel

He jumped off and detonated the gel, knocking Croc to the ground, for a time

Batman ran through the caves, Croc chasing through the caves in a dangerous game of cat and mouse

He started getting a signal from the bat computer so he knew he was close

"Oracle, send the jet to the entrance of the caves." He contacted the bat cave

"On it's way, I also notified Gordon about Croc." Said Oracle

Then Croc charged at Bats who jumped on top, and sprayed with the back of his head with Exploding Gel, Croc grabbed Batman and threw him across the cave and into a hard rock wall

Batman sprayed his fist with Gel

Croc marched closer towards his meal

Batman detonated the Gel on Crocs head, while he was stunned, Batman punched Croc with the Gel knocking them both back

Batman got up and looked at Croc who appeared to be unconscious

Batman left the crocodile's lair and escaped on the jet

But now he was without a lead as to where the mad doctor and the jester were hiding, they were still free to terrorize Gotham


	30. Chapter 30: More Trouble

Dr. Madness was working late, again

Harley had finally moved from the couch to the bedroom since he never used it

She had now idea how he could work so late and not be tired the next day, it's like he was a robot or something!

Doc was working at his science station, trying to find a way to expand the range of the radio

He was starting to find ways to tap into more secure channels, not long ago he had accidently taped into C.I.A. communications channels, apparently they were sent to handle the Arkham situation which Dr. Madness was surprised at how long it was taking them to muscle back in

Although the more trouble for the police, the better his and Harley's chances were of never being found

"_And that is why there are pumpkins! – No one cares about your damn pumpkins!"_

"_...As we enter winter the temperature has dropped by 40 degrees…"_

"…_All units be on the lookout for a…"_

"…_Have you heard about what happened at the casino? – No, what happened..."_

"_Oracle, send the jet to the entrance of the caves. – On it's way, I also notified Gordon about Croc."_

Wait a minuet!

Doc rewinded the transmition

He studied the first voice and recognized it almost immediately

"Oh, this can't be true!" he laughed manically as he realized what he had in his possession; Batman had nowhere left to hide now!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Batman flew in the jet on his way back to the Bat caves

"Oracle, did you find anything on the cure?" said Batman into the communicator

Oracle sighed

"No, even with the sample, I can't find anything." Said Oracle

"If we don't find that cure, those people could stay crazed forever."

"I know, I've been trying to track down the doctor, if anyone will have a cure, he will. But for a madman he's surprisingly careful, no patterns in his movements, no single area he limits himself to, and no noticeable motive in his crimes."

Then Robin came on

"Guys, I think I have something on the doc!" he said

"What did you find?" said Batman

"I was on patrol and overheard a security guard talking to some police, apparently there had been a robbery at the store he worked at, I looked into it and learned that just before the robbery he had been knocked unconscious by a women who used a rubber chicken with a brick stuffed inside. And who else do we know who fights like that?"

"It's been confirmed that Harley and the doc are working together, wherever she is the hideout shouldn't be far from." Said Oracle

"Where are you?" said Batman

"Still at the scene of the robbery, in the New Haven Plaza."


	31. Chapter 31: Get out!

Doc rushed into the bedroom and shook Harley awake

"What is it?" she said lazily

"We have to go, bats is on our tail!" said Dr. Madness

At the mention of bats Harley sprung up from the bed

"What!" she shrieked

"Ask questions later, get dressed, we need to leave, **now**!" he ran out of the room leaving Harley who just remembered she was in her nightgown

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She got dressed and stuffed her bag with her clown themed weapons and 12 containers of make-up, then she ran out of the bedroom

Doc had packed most of the essentials, food and such, in a suitcase, and almost everything he had on the science tables, and defiantly the radio

She saw that he had left a large device on the tables

"Let's go!" He yelled

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They climbed out of the hideout carrying all that they had packed

"The car is this way." Whispered doc

"Why are you whispering?" said Harley in her normal voice

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" whispered doc

"Why are we whispering?" whispered Harley

"So that I don't hear you." Said a voice above them

They both looked up to see Robin who glided down, blocking the way between them and the car (The car they stole from when they went to the casino)

"Robin, the Batman's little apprentice." Said Dr. Madness

"Victor Ness, the homicidal, mad scientist from Arkham." Said Robin

Harley yawned

"Can we kill him now?" she said

"When your ready, my dear." Said doc with a nod

Harley lifted her real gun and shot at Robin

He rolled to the side, avoiding bullets before throwing a bat-arrange at her hand, knocking the gun from her grasp

"Ouchy!" she yelled

Robin ran towards them, Harley attacked him with a cartwheel kick but her grabbed her arm and threw her into some trashcans

Then Dr. Madness kicked the back of Robin's leg, making it collapse under him, then Doc kicked the back of his head, knocking him on the ground

Harley climbed out from her pile of trash

"I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking." She said sarcastically

Doc knelt down by Robin, who tried to jump up when Harley kicked him down

"Poor little bird, poisoned by your master's lies," he said, pulling a syringe from his coat, "But do not fear, for I have to cure!"


End file.
